


Lightning Strikes

by MERMAIDGIRL



Series: Weather the Storm [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Post Season 6, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, umm sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERMAIDGIRL/pseuds/MERMAIDGIRL
Summary: After the events of thunder, Stiles and Derek reconnect and discover what is happening with Stiles' new power.  New monsters of the week and big bads <3You definitely have to read part 1 first, sorry!





	1. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles' dads reaction to the previous night.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mentioned last time that I was unhappy with the change in pov, it felt forced and not authentic to the characters and became harder and harder to maintain as it developed organically in my head. 
> 
> so no more pov switches that way.  
> I am still going to have different POV's just more natural.
> 
> I also wish I could promise weekly updates, but I won't lie, thats super unlikely. I'll do my best to update as often as possible.

Scott McCall was a good person, thank you very much. He was a good alpha, he knew his humanity and knew right from wrong; Stiles was wrong here, Scott was sure. He stormed out of the Stilinski house with the putrid, stinging scent of Derek Hale violating his best friend under his preternatural nose. But, Scott wondered, is Stiles his best friend still? Could Stiles even be considered his best friend after he murdered an innocent boy?

Scott was struggling with his alpha abilities after losing Alison. Struggling with his humanity....this was because of Stiles too right? And now Stiles murdered Donovan in cold blood and was fucking Derek. Fucking. Hale.

What. The. Fuck. 

The nogitsune must be at fault. Or the darkness of that damn tree. Something had to be wrong. Stiles had eliminated the dread doctors as easily as ripping up paper, Stiles lost control, he was a danger to everyone. Stiles was not on the side of humanity, it was clear now. Scott firmed this decision as he thought through the past events. He had to consult Deaton. Maybe even Chris Argent. They would know what he should do. Maybe Eichen house was necessary again?

Scott strolled into the veterinarian's office with ease, this was his sanctuary, the place he was at ease. Dr. Deaton lifted his eyes at his entrance. Scott didn't hesitate to jump right into his concerns.  
"Something is wrong with Stiles, and I don't know what to do." Scott said bluntly.  
Deaton raised his eyebrows, and continued wrapping the leg of an orange feline that belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Trusone.  
"In what way?" He asked without taking his eyes off the cat, a detached expression on his face.

"Hes....hes different. He took a life of an innocent person, he's…he's...got bad magic and wrecking havoc with it!!! And...and....and.... he's being inappropriate with Derek Hale!!!!" He said with anger. "He's lost himself." He said more calmly, "Is this the nogitsune or the tree thing, whats going on?" Scott asked, desperate for insight

Deaton's face was expressionless and he considered Scott's outburst. He continued his work, wrapping the leg of the animal with ease.  
"I am aware of the magic that has evolved, so do not concern yourself with that. As for your other concerns... well it is unlikely, if not impossible that the nogitsune is at work here. It was expelled and contained, was it not? Have you considered other possibilities?" Deaton asked of his apprentice. 

Scott sighed, "That he's given into the darkness of the tree?" He asked hesitantly.  
Deaton huffed in almost laughter, "No, Scott, other possibilities.... that this is who Stiles needs to be when confronted with darkness, that he would seek out light or something to counteract the darkness."

Scott didn't know what to think of that. But he wasn't sure he agreed.   
________________________________________________________________

John Stilinski was an average man, or he was, until his boy got involved with kanimas and wolves. Oh, he once had a simple life; robberies, drunk driving, break ins..... and then...werewolves', kanima's and whatever the hell else. John was happy though. Bizarrely happy, concerned of course, but relieved at the same time. Stiles wasn't hiding anything anymore, not like what he had imagined, the worst case scenarios; drugs, gangs. John was also proud, so proud of his son for standing up for his friends and protecting his town. Even in spite of the danger, it was something he himself would have done at that age. Something Claudia would have been proud of. He may not like it, the supernatural part, the danger, but he could respect it. 

Now that he was better informed, he could help protect his son and protect the citizens of this town with the full force of the police and his decades of knowledge as a Sheriff. He was no longer in the dark, fumbling through crime scenes blind. 

He also had the opportunity to pat himself on the back for his instincts, he was right; Stiles was lying and Derek Hale was over the moon for his son. John smirked to himself, his son was loved, deeply, and righteous, dedicated, loyal. Claudia would be so proud. 

He overheard Scott burst into his son's bedroom with a loud yell of anger. Scott was berating his son for justly defending himself and John lost it. How dare that boy who has known Stiles his whole life, through the death of Claudia, Raphael leaving, years of friendship, and becoming a werewolf, judge his son! 

He quickly left the comfort of the room that he shared with his late wife and was ready to defend his son. His very .....naked, debauched son, who was in bed with a werewolf.  
Jesus. Christ. 

He let his eyes hit the ceiling as he tried to intervene while controlling his temper towards Scott. John knew that Stiles was justified in killing Donovan and he also knew that in a court of law, Stiles was justified for his actions with Donovan, but there was no enforceable law for the supernatural, just Scott. So the Sheriff of this town had to step up, he would have to suffice as law here. His own judgement. Scott was not the law, he was wrong and way out of line. Stiles was more then capable of defending himself, but John couldn't sit back and let this unwelcome person spew hate towards his son. 

Scott's rigidity and ignorance was reminiscent of his ass clown of a father, Raphael, as opposed to the accepting and loving Scott that John knew. That was NOT okay with John. Scott had to get out of his house before John lost his composure with the boy. He was more then happy to kick the furry jerk out of his house so his son could be happy. Even if that meant him being happy with ex-murder suspect Derek Hale. Shit, John had bigger issues to worry about. 

After escorting Scott out the door, he smirked to himself with amusement as he walked back up the stairs. The progression of Derek and Stiles relationship was not a shock to him as it had been to Scott, he is the sheriff after all, he knew. He reappeared in the bedroom doorway of his clearly, very recently, de-virginized son. He was relieved that they were not covered. 

He dropped his smile like a weight before they could see his amusement,  
"I expect you two to be dressed and down for breakfast for a family meeting in 15 minutes." He said in a hard tone of voice, trying to convey strictness and knowing that he conveyed the seriousness of his order. 

Stiles frowned, and Derek looked terrified, like bullets could hurt, or maybe just words.  
God it was good to be the scary one sometimes, especially to a werewolf....he was going to look forward to this.

One of the perks of being a dad, especially to a dad of a kid like Stiles, was getting to be a badass dad sometimes. John smirked to himself and got ready to raise hell for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you'd like to see!!! it gives me inspiration!!!  
> Love you all <3


	2. Born Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff has a serious discussion with Derek and Stiles.

Stiles and Derek were both in shock from the emotions of the previous night and the violent hatred from Scott. It felt like ice; cold and jolting, ruining the pleasantness of their morning pleasure and content with each other. Scott's reaction wasn't completely unexpected, but not easy just the same. However, the demand from the Sheriff left Derek feeling fearful of rebuke, of hate, and of being forced out of the house. He didn't want to leave Stiles, not now, and maybe never again. He couldn't lose anyone else. He refused.

Stiles rolled over, seemingly oblivious to Derek's inner turmoil and rubbed his cheek on Derek's chest.  
"Look, Der…. I'm sure you're all...." Stiles threw up some impressive cat claws with his long, spidery fingers, "rawr...and freaking out, and what not, but, I have zero regrets. Would do again. Andddd soon. So stop teenage angsting all over this teen. Kay?" Stiles said lightly as he moved towards the end of the bed. 

Derek grunted in response and rolled his eyes to the heavens, not up for words. Teen. Fuck. Another wave of dread washed over him.

If Stiles noticed his issues, he was nice enough to ignore it. For now.

They dressed quickly, no touches or kisses exchanged much to Stiles' and Derek's disappointment. They descended the steps easily, like it wasn't the first time, like this wasn't new. They came down to a table full of pancakes, laid out evenly. Derek noticed that John was dressed in his uniform, shit, he thought to himself. No gun though, thank god.

Apparently Stiles' dad was not done with his ire if the tightness in his stance and uniform meant anything.  


"Sit" The sheriff said brusquely. They obeyed quickly.  
"Coffee Derek?" the Sheriff asked  
"Um..sure. Yes sir, thank you. Sir." Derek said, looking at his hands on the unvarnished table. He felt distinctly uncomfortable and vulnerable in a way he hadn't in years, since his own parents had disciplined him. 

Derek felt a wave of nostalgia and paid at the realization.

Stiles dug into his pancakes, gulping down his Adderall dose with his coffee and mouth obscenely wet with syrup. Stiles had no idea why Derek was giving him that deer in head-lights look. Well... other then the dad thing. Derek looked...Stiles couldn't find the word, befuddled, flummoxed, speechless. Derek felt like he was hit by a plank of wood, like a human hit by wood. Stiles looked....delicious, mouth wet from the syrup. He lost a few minutes staring at that mouth. Stiles and his father continued to eat in companionable silence while Derek felt closer to chewing his own hand off at the tension and arousal he felt. As the pancakes dwindled, the sheriff placed two boxes on the table. Derek choked on a swallow as he saw what those boxes were. His eyes were watering as he tried to dislodge the pancake in his throat. He tried to get Stiles attention with the sheer force of his will and frantic eyes. Stiles lifted his eyes to the table and smirked at his dad. Derek was going to die of mortification and Stiles was holding back laughter....of fucking course he was. Derek scented the air, Stiles smelled peaceful and amused, while the Sheriff…well, he seemed to be too.

Derek was confused.

A 20 pack of condoms and a huge bottle of anal lube was now on the breakfast table next to the syrup and plate empty of pancakes. Derek couldn't seem to find air. While Derek continued hyperventilating, Stiles continued smirking and the sheriff burst out laughing at Derek's expense.

"Son, calm down, Stiles is old enough to make his own decisions, he's almost 18 and I've known you were involved for years. I am however, insulted, that it's taken this long for you both to be honest with me." John said calmly.  
At this, Stiles jolted, "Years!!! What the hell dad, we ... only....just..." Stiles continued to sputter nonsense while he gestured erratically with his limbs.  
Derek was about to leap out the window, beat red with mortification. John however raised his eyebrows,  
"Wow, really? You guys have been dancing around each other since I can remember, but okay,....huh? Guess I need to work on my detective skills." John said, brow furrowed in thought.

Stiles jaw was agape and making a serious attempt to reach his chest bone. Derek was even more embarrassed then before, he felt his ears heat up while he scented the sharp cinnamon scent of Stiles arousal. Derek perked his head up at that.  
"Really!! Stiles!!!" Derek exclaimed, mortified that he felt himself swell with the enticing scent.  
Stiles managed to blush a deep red that ran down his neck into his shirt.  
"Dad, I love you, but you're embarrassing Derek, reign it in." Stiles chastised, chuckling.

John shook his head, smirking, got up from the table and brought his gaze to Derek.  
"Son, You've had it rough. Try to enjoy the good things." John said as he walked out the front door, grabbing his gun and badge on the way.

Derek proceeded to curl into himself more, trying to ignore the rush of emotions at being called 'son'. Stiles laughed out loud earning a scowl from Derek, full of eyebrows. As the sheriff walked out the door, Stiles proceeded to continue to smile to himself, as he gathered empty plates and placed them in the sink.  
He slowly approached the wolf with a strut, and straddled his thighs. He pressed his chest into the older man's harder torso, and covered the stubbly mouth with his own, giving playful nips and kisses.  
"M.. we..have, lots....lots of lube now, can we finish it all in one go sourwolf?" Stiles murmured in between kisses and licks. Derek let out a wounded noise in response and bucked into the warmth he suddenly found himself in. 

Derek kissed Stiles leisurely, tongue sliding in softly, lips moving against Stiles' slowly, breathing in his scent. He chest rumbled in a low purr as Stiles sighed into his mouth.  
They continued kissing for hours or years, Derek lost track. Derek was the one to pull away, reluctantly trying to get back on track.  
"As much as I would love to continue this, and use the highly inappropriate gifts your father gave us, we have things to do." Derek murmured into Stiles neck as he rubbed his nose along Stiles' jugular vein.  
"Ugh, fine. Spoilwolf." Stiles said panting, a red flush covering his face and neck. "Can you call Deaton, I don’t want to run into Scott."

_____________________________ 

As Derek made the call Stiles paced around his room, muttering under his breath. He was getting angrier by the minute. At Scott, at the world, at the big bad's that kept blowing into town, at Deaton. He was clenching his fists, breathing rapidly as Derek shot him worried looks. He made eye contact and shook his head, continuing on his inner rant.  
As he paced, his thoughts rapid and going in circles, Derek finished talking to Deaton.  
Stiles felt warm arms wrap around his torso, stopping his frantic movements.  
"Breathe, Stiles" Derek's breath whispered on his skin. Stiles was shaking as he inhaled deep, Derek's forest and leather scent enveloping his senses, calming him down.  
"Sorry." Stiles said.

"It's okay, its just- the books on your desk started rattling." 

Stiles sighed, noticing the almost familiar rush of warmth from his power after the fact. He couldn’t do anything right. He couldn't even enjoy the moment with Derek without ruining it.

"Shh, Stiles. It's okay. I like when you make things shake." Derek said seductively, leaning down to kiss his neck.  
Stiles laughed, tension breaking with those easy words. He regained he calm and turned to Derek with questions in his eyes.  
"We can head over there, Scott's not there. We need to do this. I won't tolerate his non-answers. We need to know." Derek said with finality.  
Stiles nodded in agreement.  
\-------

As they approached the jeep, Derek got in the drivers side.  
"Hey!!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"Your not driving, you're worked up and emotional, we don’t need cars to start flying." Derek said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Ugh, fine." Stiles, conceded, tossing the keys.  
Derek caught them with preternatural speed, while looking Stiles in eyes.  
"Show-off-wolf." Stiles muttered, knowing Derek could hear him  
Derek just smirked, put on shades and got in the car. 

As they approached the veterinary clinic, Derek reached over and squeezed Stiles hand.  
Stiles felt warmth flood him with the soothing touch, and knew the wolf had to have scented his mounting anxiety.  
Derek smiled at Stiles reaction and moved to get out of the car.  
Stiles waited, bracing himself for what was sure to be an uncomfortable meeting.

They entered the clinic and Deaton was there to greet them. He held the door open and motioned them back. Stiles was already getting frustrated with the smug smile on the vet's face. Derek slipped his hand into Stiles'. Stiles trudged ahead, into the office. 

"Alright doc, times up. Spill." Stiles said quickly, and rudely. He was so over this already.  
"Hello Stiles, Derek. I heard you two had gotten together. I assume congratulations are in order?" The vet replied.  
Derek growled at the implication, "Scott told you."  
"Yes, he was quite…disturbed earlier." Deaton explained.  
"Ugh I don't care about Scott right now! What the hell is happening, what did the Dread Doctors do!" Stiles yelled back.

"Calm down Stiles, you'll find with your new…..alterations, that your emotions may cause some undesirable responses."  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Stiles replied.

Deaton smiled, and Stiles wanted to punch his smug face.  
"Well, I am pleased to inform you that your test results are back. It appears as if the actions of the Dread Doctors have, lets say, triggered and fueled your spark." Deaton answered.

Derek was a statue next to Stiles, still holding his hand, tightened, while Stiles emotions stirred. He was so over this.  
"Surprisingly enough, I had assumed that." Stiles said sarcastically. "What does this mean for me. What now!?"  
Stiles eyes darted to the side were the medical equipment had started to rattle, he took a deep breath. The movement ceased.  
"Very good Stiles, I wondered if you would learn to calm yourself when faced with frustration." Deaton said, like he had created the universe with his bare hands.

"Deaton." Derek said warningly.

"Very well. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do for you. This is something that you must learn on your own. Your powers are very different from anyone else's, as they were forced out of you against your will. I don’t think another like you exists. However, you do need to learn to control this, while the Nematon acts as a beacon, your power flares will too." Deaton explained.  
Stiles was silent for once, contemplating the seriousness of this.

"You couldn’t have told him that last time." Derek asked angrily. "In case you hadn't noticed, there was a big power flare last night."

"Yes. Unavoidable I'm afraid. Stiles could have done further damage if he found out by means other then on his own." Deaton replied.

"Ugh fine. What do I do to control it." Stiles asked, dying to get out of the vet's office.

"Practice, Stiles. Practice your breathing, your control on a small scale. Picture bringing the power into yourself and concealing it. That is all you can do now." Deaton said with bright eyes, "You, Stiles, will be a force to be reckoned with the next time someone comes after you or your friends. I think you'll find this to be a good thing in time."

Stiles evaluated Deaton, he seemed almost- Excited, happy. Stiles became immediately suspicious of the vet and his motives. 

Stiles nodded and turned to leave. 

"And Stiles," Stiles froze, inclining his head to indicate he was listening. "Scott may come around…And he might not, be prepared for either outcome." Deaton warned.

Derek glared at the vet as he left with Stiles. Hopefully before a supernatural earth quake.  
________

Derek got back behind Roscoe and drove away with quick reflexes and fast turns. His emotions were in turmoil, he could barely imagine how Stiles felt; anger, fear probably. He inhaled, and was surprised that Stiles did not seem overly emotional at this moment. At least not that Derek could pick up on.  
"What are you thinking." Derek asked as he drove into town.  
Stiles shrugged.  
"Stiles, please. I'm going crazy here." Derek tried to use his words, as Stiles would say.  
Stiles sighed, "I'm numb, not exactly surprised by anything. I'm frustrated by Deaton, I don't trust him."  
Derek nodded, "Yea. Me either."  
"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, noticing that they were driving away from the Stilinski house.

Derek smiled," To visit a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you lovelies <3


	3. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious friend?

Derek pulled up to his loft, squealing to a stop.  
"Hey, easy on my baby." Stiles chastised, sounding like his old self.  
Derek rolled his eyes.  
"So what friend….." Stiles asked.  
"You'll see." Derek said with a smirk.  
"Back to monosyllable words I see." Stiles said with amusement, quirking an eyebrow at Derek.  
Derek sighed.  
"I know, I know, you're not in the mood for my sense of humor." Stiles joked.  
"That’s not it. I'm sorry, it's not you." Derek explained.  
"It's not you, it's me?" Stiles laughed.  
"I'm thinking." Derek said, smiling, giving in to Stiles attempt at levity.  
"Oh no! Thinking! How horrible." Stiles joked back, seemingly happy Derek was playing along.

As they walked up to the loft they brushed against each other, bumping arms and hips playfully.  
Derek opened the door dramatically and strolled into the loft, waiting for Stiles reaction to the guest in his loft.

Isaac emerged from the back in tight jeans and a t-shirt, sans his scarf. Derek quirked an eyebrow up.  
"Isaac! I totally forgot you were back!!!!" Stiles exclaimed, running forward to embrace the other beta.  
They hugged tightly, Isaac seemed to discreetly scent Stiles by rubbing his jaw in Stiles neck. Derek looked on in fondness at the display of his beta and Stiles together. Derek had missed his beta, and so had Stiles it seemed.  
Isaac's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he scented Stiles.  
"Huh, so that happened finally." Isaac said.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Damn werewolves and their super senses."  
Isaac smirked, "So, what's new?" Isaac asked cheekily.  
Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. His wolf however, was proud that Isaac had recognized Stiles was his. It felt good, it felt right.

"Well, I'm a magical person, with super powers, and me and Derek boned. Surpriseeeeee" Stiles said waving his fingers in the air.  
Isaac snorted, "Yea, I got that."  
Derek turned to Isaac, "I know that you're back now. But, we haven't really had time to talk." Derek gestured to the couch.  
Isaac sat on the couch, Derek settled next to him, while Stiles sat in the chair across from them, eyeing them both like it would come to claws. Derek preened at Stiles concern, but it was unnecessary. 

Isaac waited, deferring to his former alpha.  
"How long are you in town for?" Derek asked formally.  
"Ummmm, forever, indefinitely, as long as you'll have me?" Isaac asked, hopeful he was welcome.  
Derek nodded, "You're welcome here."  
Isaac looked relieved, he smelled of content, embarrassment and guilt.  
"Derek, I...I wanted to apologize." Isaac started hesitantly.  
"No apologies necessary, I was a shit alpha, and I am sorry for that. I'm glad you're back. But I need to know, are you aligned with Scott or with me and Stiless. That I need to know."  
Isaac looked concerned, "Um, you, and Stiles I guess…. Why?"  
Derek contemplated how much to tell the beta, he no longer had his alpha power, so he was unsure how much loyalty to expect. He decided to start trusting people.  
"Scott has become upset, and angry with Stiles. For things beyond Stiles' control, and well, for my relationship with Stiles. Things may get ugly, either with Scott and his pack or other supernatural creatures that are drawn here. I need to know I can count on you." Derek said, taking a chance and trusting someone.  
Isaac looked touched, a flare of happiness hit the air, the scent of guilt disappeared.  
"I'm with you." Isaac said vehemently. "I'm not actually surprised about Scott, This life…Being a werewolf, the rules are different. I'm not saying killing is okay, but…well, sometimes it’s unavoidable, life and death and whatever. But I'm with you Derek, and Stiles, either way." "Thanks Isaac." Stiles said fondly to the beta.  
Derek nodded, shared a smile with Isaac. He sensed Stiles relief, and joy with this new information.  
Derek felt that finally he had done something right in all this mess.  
With that in mind, he decided to fill Isaac in about what has been going on with Beacon Hills since Isaac left for France with Argent. He was going to do things right this time, even if he wasn’t an alpha anymore.

\------

Scott was with Kira, in his bedroom, pacing, eyes red as he fumed, "Un-fucking-real." He muttered to himself as he paced, over and over again. Wearing a pattern into the rug beneath his feet. 

"Scott…?" Kira asked hesitantly, sensing her words might not be helpful right now.  
"I have to do it, I don't have a choice….." He said to himself.  
"Do what, Scott?" Kira asked quietly.  
Scott's claws were out, eyes glowing brightly in the dark room.  
"I'm calling Argent. Stiles is a danger. Maybe Chris can contain him…. Until its safe…." Scott said, thinking out loud and ignoring Kira.  
"Um, Scott… I don’t really think….." Kira tried to interrupt.  
"I have no choice." Scott decided.  
Kira sighed, "Maybe you should talk to the pack…?"  
"No. It's my responsibility. I'm the alpha." He picked up the phone and dialed Chris. He could do this, he could help save Stiles from himself.

"Argent" Scott heard over the phone.  
"It's me, I think I need your help." Scott said into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of love.


	4. Everything All at Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunter shows up at the Stilinki house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I mentioned in part one, I choose the title based on a song that I feel like fits the chapter, Usually something I'm listening to while I write. I wonder if you guys can guess the bands?  
> I'm on a roll updating so.... hopefully more soon!
> 
> I hope I've managed to capture all the different personalities, its my fave part of writing this, I love these characters soooo much.

The Sheriff was lounging in the kitchen, head in his hands as he sipped a beer. His thoughts clouded as he went over the case from today. Another person dead, by natural causes, or so it seemed. A 47 year old man died of a heart attack, it was abrupt, he had been healthy by all reports. John felt the familiar stirring in his gut that this case wasn't what it seemed. But, he had no proof. It seemed to be a supernatural case, but he didn't know why or how, As he thought of it, he thought of his son, his safety, his future. Derek and Stiles were upstairs, working on "magic" apparently. If that’s what the kids are calling it these days, he thought with a laugh.  
A knock on the front door had him getting up from him chair. However, upon hearing the voices from upstairs quickly cease he became cautious. Perks of werewolf in the house, he smirked to himself. When he glanced up Derek was on the top of the stairs, looking worried. 

John hesitated, looking at Derek. Derek shrugged, unsure. John reached the door and opened it to find Chris Argent in the doorway.  
"Chris, can't say I'm surprised. Come on in." John said.  
Derek and Stiles came down the stairs, apprehensive and tensed.  
John led them to the living room, and motioned for the hunter to sit on the couch Stiles and Derek hovered in the doorway, Derek positioned himself slightly in front of Stiles.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here?" Argent asked.  
John snorted. "Do you know why you're here?" John emphasized the you with an eyebrow raised.  
Chris looked confused at that, "Scott called me."  
"Of course he did." Stiles angrily scoffed from the entryway. Derek seemed to be ready to burst from his skin with the tension.  
John shook his head, "Chris, whatever Scott said, has been highly exaggerated."

Chris Argent wasn't amused, "I figured I would do you the courtesy of coming to you myself." Chris replied, not discouraged by the Sheriff words. He knew the sheriff would die to protect his only child.  
"And I appreciate that." John said sincerely. John met the hunter's eyes. Doing nothing to contain the truth there.  
Chris seemed pacified.  
"Scott has informed me that Stiles killed a boy, has black magic and destroyed the Dread Doctors with a mere glance. Not that I'm that upset by the end of the Dread Doctors to be honest, but, obviously this is concerning information." Chris stated, seemingly secure in the facts he had..

Stiles snorted again and John shot him a look to keep his mouth shut.

"Scott is mistaken. Severely." John said with strength, knowing his son was in the right. "Stiles killed a chimera. Accidentally, in the library when construction equipment fell while fighting off an attack from this supernatural creature that was trying to kill him. Donovan almost succeeded in killing my son. He has scars to prove it. Stiles has informed both myself and Scott about this, however, Scott, for reasons beyond me, is reluctant to believe him." John informed the hunter succinctly.

Chris appeared to contemplate this for several minutes. Seeming to find truth in those words, he motioned to Stiles, "May I see the scars."  
Derek growled. John flinched outwardly. Chris held his hands up, "I believe him, I just need to see for myself."

Stiles came closer and turned around, lifting his shirt off his body quick to have this over.  
John saw the ragged bite like marks on his son's back and shoulder and he had to stifle his anger at the abuse his son had endured at the hands of monster. A monster that had passionately wanted to kill him and had punished Stiles instead. His fury with Scott was mounting with every breath, with every second that Stiles had to have his back exposed to the hunter. He may get along with Chris in most ways, but Scott's betrayal was unforgivable. 

Chris nodded, face pale, resigned, "Thank you, I know that seemed unnecessary."  
Stiles shrugged and retreated back towards Derek, looking defeated. John wished he could wipe the sadness off his son's face. Stiles slipped his hand into Derek's and seemed to relax at the touch. John found himself relieved, once again, that the wolf was there for his son. 

"The 'black magic'?" Chris inquired reluctant to quote Scott, he appeared put off from these revelations. He seemed almost embarrassed to have to ask.

John sighed, this part was slightly more complicated, "Maybe it's best if Stiles or Derek explain this, I'm not too savvy with this supernatural mumbo jumbo yet."

Stiles turned his attention to Chris, sorrow still in his eyes, "In some ways, he was right about that, but, also not. It's not 'black magic'... Its just magic. When the Dread Doctors had me, they triggered and amplified magic I already had, according to Deaton anyway." Stiles hesitated, " I didn’t know how to control it then, and when they appeared in my room and attacked me, Derek showed up. When they tried to kill Derek….well...I sort of lost it…." Stiles paused, contemplating. "No one else was hurt! I'm not going to hurt anyone! I swear! Deaton said I can learn to control it. I've been practicing all day. I've gotten better." Stiles finished.

Derek stepped in then, "It's true, other then slight rattling of small objects, he can control it. He's not a danger to anyone."  
Chris nodded, appearing satisfied, "Okay. I'll be going. Don’t hesitate to reach out if you do need help. I won't hurt you Stiles if you need somewhere safe." 

Stiles nodded, "Thank you Mr. Argent." :"It's Chris now." Argent stood and shook John's hand and saw himself out.

\---------

After Derek heard Argent's car leave, the pressure in the room built to a peak. Dishes shattered in the kitchen. Derek's claws shot through his palms. He was fuming. But, for once, he wasn’t mad at the hunter, he respected him. He did his job, saw the truth and left. He was keeping the promise to his daughter.

Derek quickly wrapped Stiles in an embrace to sooth him,. The sheriff walked towards the kitchen and gave Stiles a quick hug as he passed and reaching around to Derek's arms to give a squeeze too.  
"I need a beer," John muttered, shaking his head, "Derek?"  
"Yea" Derek answered, fight draining from his body as he felt Stiles deflate, soothed by the combined love from himself and his father.

Derek scented salt in the air as Stiles eyes began to water, "Scott…" Stiles started.  
"Yea" Derek said, "I know, I didn’t think it would be this soon but…."

John popped two beers and sat heavily at the table, passing one towards Derek.  
"That kid, I swear." John stated.  
Stiles and Derek gathered around the table, both heavy with emotions.  
Sadness, grief and pain leaked out of Stiles, causing Derek to wince.  
Stiles grabbed Derek's beer and took a deep swallow. 

"Hey!" The sheriff said with disapproval.  
Stiles lifted an eyebrow and gestured as if to say, 'really dad'.  
Derek almost laughed, but he was too drained to manage it.  
"It's not like he can enjoy it." Stiles muttered around the mouth of the beer.  
Derek managed a smirk this time.

John sighed loudly, "Touche son. Guess there are bigger things to worry about then underage drinking."  
It was Derek's turn to sigh, "Now what."  
They sat in silence. Stiles and Derek taking turns sipping the lager, while John sipped his slowly.

"Well," Stiles said, breaking the silence after several tense minutes. "Scott's an epic douche canoe. Obviously. Shocking." 

"This goes even beyond what I thought him capable of." The sheriff said.  
Derek shook his head, "I don’t know. I'm not really surprised. He seems to cling obsessively to these rules he's put in place to validate himself as a werewolf. He's never really accepted it." 

Stiles looked at Derek shocked.  
"What, I'm not that clueless." Derek said wryly.

"Well you're right. But this has gone too far. Calling in Chris, to what? Put me down? Lock me up? This is… beyond okay. We were best friends for so long. I was always there for him. No matter what " Stiles said quietly. His hurt palpable in the air.

John gave his son a reassuring smile, "You're a good kid Stiles, the best. Don't let Scott's fanatic idea of right and wrong change that. You've got us."  
"And Isaac" Derek added.  
Stiles nodded, reassured, "We need a game plan. He may come after me…." 

John rubbed a hand over his face, a clear sign of stress that Stiles had inherited. Derek was warmed by their relationship, their love. It was so much like his relationship with his family. 

"On that note, there's something I should probably tell you guys." John said, resigned to fill in his son about the death from earlier.  
Derek and Stiles looked at him worried, "Dad?"  
"There's been a death." John said without hesitation.  
Stiles jolted, "A death, what kind of death, like a murder, murder like death or like a supernatural slaughter death, with the claws and the ripping." Stiles mimicked claws ripping flesh with his hand.  
Derek rolled his eyes fondly, this is the kid he loves. Loves, he might love Stiles.

John quirked a smile, even with the seriousness of their situation, "Really Stiles?"  
"Dad come on, don't keep us waiting!?" Stiles said urgently.

"It was a heart attack. But it doesn’t feel right. Something's off. The guy was healthy, young enough. A heart attack isn't completely far-fetched but, something is off… I'm out of my element here." 

"Well, we can go and look at the body." Stiles offered like it was a trip to the park.  
"Actually, Derek, I was thinking since you are currently unemployed, and dating my son, in addition to the rampant supernatural crime, if you would be willing to become a deputy?" John inquired.

Derek felt his mouth drop open, closed it, opened it again, "…Uh… I…Uh. Huh. I didn’t consider that." Derek contemplated this possibility.  
"That’s a great idea!" Stiles said enthusiastically. Derek knew he was trying to cover his sadness over Scott's betrayal, but, well, it was a good idea.

"Yes, I can do that, Sir. What do I have to do?" Derek asked seriously, sitting taller in his chair, addressing his potential….boss?  
John looked pleased, "Well stop calling me Sir, for one. I can speed up some of the process, but you'll have to take an exam. Shouldn't take long, we need deputies."

"I can help!! I know everything, I could pass that test with both my eyes closed!" Stiles exclaimed, chugging the rest of the beer.  
John and Derek shared a look, many unspoken words passing between them. Derek nodded.

"Okay, it's settled. Now, I don't expect you boys to sleep separately, but no shenanigans, I mean it." John said glancing meaningfully at Stiles, knowing that Stiles is the potential culprit to break this rule. Stiles faked insult with a gasp. "I mean it, I'm right next door and frankly, I don’t want to hear it." John said seriously.  
Derek nodded, embarrassed, "Yes sir."  
"Good, now Stiles, take him upstairs, make sure he passes this test tomorrow. I have a feeling that things are going to go downhill, sooner rather then later."  
Stiles saluted his father and pulled Derek up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always lots of love from me, to you, my readers.  
> I'm working on not abusing commas this week. lol  
> <3 hugs  
> thanks for reading


	5. I know, I know, I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phew, finally got this out!  
> <3

Stiles entered his bedroom and went right to his laptop. He had so much to do. He opened his laptop, desperate to distract himself from Scott's betrayal.  
Derek sat on the bed, quiet. Stiles could feel the wolf's eyes on his back. They were inquisitive. Stiles could tell. He looked over at the surly wolf.  
"I'm fine." Derek huffed at him in response, " Well, fine, not fine…but, I can't make Scott see reason. But, I can teach you to be a deputy!" Stiles said lightly, turning to smirk at the man who was a solid statue on his bed. 

Stiles opened his laptop and reclined in his desk chair. Derek looked put out that he wasn’t closer.  
"Cuddle later, study now." Stiles said with a smirk.  
Derek rolled his eyes, giving in, "Fine, be my yoda."  
Stiles burst out laughing, "Finally, Starwars!" He pumped a fist in the air.  
Derek smiled at him with deep emotions hidden in his eyes. Sometimes, when Derek looked at him like that, Stiles lost all senses. It felt like he hung the moon. And for a werewolf, well, Stiles guessed the moon was pretty important.

Stiles pulled open the information for the police exam and started quizzing Derek.  
Time passed quickly, Derek seemed to pick up on things with finesse. He would be good at this.  
Stiles paused, thinking.  
Derek perked up, "What?"  
"Nothing," Stiles smirked, "You'll be good at this, it's a good idea. I'm glad my dad thought of it. I wish I had honestly.  
Derek smiled back, it was a genuine smile, his eyes lit up at the compliment. Stiles felt warmth flow over him down to his toes, he knew that smile was just for him.  
Stiles knew the difference between his fake smile, his angry smile, his cocky smile, and his real smile. He knew which smile was for him. The thought made him flood with happiness and love.  
Derek quirked an eyebrow at him, damn those wolf senses.  
"Nothing, nothing! Back to work!" Stiles exclaimed, moving on to another practice exam with different questions.  
Derek continued to do well, Stiles was sure he would pass.  
"Okay, enough quizzing, we should talk." Derek said, his tone seemed serious. Stiles was instantly concerned. Did he do something wrong?  
"Okay…?" Stiles asked.  
"Stop thinking bad things, it's not bad." Derek said with concern.  
Stiles relaxed it bit, "It's bad form to say 'let's talk'." Stiles informed.  
"I didn't say 'let's talk', I said, we should talk." Derek clarified.

"Fine specific-wolf. Let's talk." Derek rolled his eyes at the nick-name

"I know that we rushed into things a bit, and I'm sorry for that." Derek started, now it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes. Of course, he had waited for this to happen, for Derek to backtrack because he didn't believe he deserved love.  
"I don’t want to just jump into this, physically, you deserve more then that, I want to be that for you. I'm not saying we can't do anything, but, well… I would like it if we took things a bit slower. I want to take you out, and show you who I am. I want to know you, as my significant other. Is that okay?" Derek asked, shyly.

Stiles wanted to jump on the strong man and kiss him all over. "Der, of course that’s okay. But, I don’t want you to feel bad, we did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. I'm down for more sexy-times any time, all the time," He said with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "I want to know you too, as my boyfriend, not just the sour-alpha who has very wordy eyebrows."

"…Wordy eyebrows…? Never mind. Good. So we're dating." Derek said with finality.  
"We're dating sappy-wolf." Stiles smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He climbed on to Derek and wrapped him in a tight hug, tilting his neck so the wolf could mark him as his.

Stiles fell asleep, wrapped in a warm, solid body of his boyfriend. Even with all the constant drama in this supernatural life, for once he felt loved and he couldn’t be happier.  
\--------

Derek closed his eyes to the moon and stars and dreamt of fire. Heat poured off his body as he struggled through the flames to save his family. It felt like being buried in concrete and shuddered to alertness with the shock of wanting to scream. He woke to a familiar, comforting scent of thunder and cinnamon, he was with Stiles. The scent calmed him back to reality. His family was dead. He reminded himself absently, that he did try. It didn’t matter. It was the past. In the moment that his thoughts would usually overwhelm him with darkness and devastation, Stiles slid a cold hand down his body. He could feel Stiles, like it came from something deeper then touch. Stiles some how reached his heart by brushing him gently from his ribcage down to his hip in an erotically soothing motion. Derek felt himself wake and heat with a different fire. He rolled his hips into the half sleeping body pressed against his front. He received a very willing sleepy moan in return. So, he ran his fingers along the lean torso pressed against him. He glided his fingers up and down from nipples to the dip in his hips and down to the mostly erect phallus that rested between his legs. Up and down, slowly. Never staying too long in one spot. He hesitated at the juncture between the thighs to tantalize the sensitive skin there. He slowly rose up to tease the small buds on Stiles torso. Up and down, Derek tried to bring Stiles to awareness, siding from nipple to erection with slow teasing movements. Until he got a full moan. 

"Ugnhhhh" Stiles said while mostly asleep, "More, uh now Derek" He moaned.   
Encouraged Derek teased him more, fingers trailing up and down the pale freckled body. Still vulnerable from his nightmare he just slowly stroked Stiles, from nipples to shaft. Derek slowed his fingers to tease and allure. Stiles was sleepy and incoherent, but also had communicated willingness.

Derek rolled his hips again, swelling at the thought. Derek was sleepy and turned on by Stiles. Stiles was his everything, as cheesy as that was. He could survive without him, buy why would he want to? 

There was a loud bang from the other room, and Derek heard the sheriff mutter a curse.  
He moaned inwardly and reluctantly pulled away from Stiles' warm, tempting body.   
Stiles groaned outloud, still half asleep. His hands reached out clumsily, searching the bed for Derek's warmth. 

The sound of a car pulling up next to the house caused Derek to tense immediately and spread out his senses to see if this person was a threat.  
"It's just me, here to talk, I'm assuming your listening so, I come in peace. I'm going to knock now." Lydia said from the car. Derek signed in relief. Lydia and Stiles were close right? She wouldn’t hurt Stiles?

Derek contemplated this, well she had hurt him before, but Peter made her. He decided to get up and wake Stiles. May as well face this in clothes.  
"Stiles" He shook the sleeping boy. Stiles jumped up and Derek took a fist to the nose, blood spurting out with the impact.  
"Ah shit!" Stiles yelled in shock. "Sorry!! PTSD! Hypervigilance!! Are you okay!?" Stiles fussed over Derek.  
Derek rolled his eyes and adjusted his nose. The blood stopped almost immediately.  
"I'm fine, superhealing, remember?"  
Stiles sighed, "Sorry."  
Derek lifted a hand to cup Stiles' face and looked him in the eyes, "It's fine, really." Derek placed a quick kiss on Stiles as he got out bed. There was a knock down stairs and Stiles tensed.  
"It's Lydia, she wants to talk." Derek explained.

Stiles nodded, they dressed quickly and went downstairs.  
The sheriff had left for work, so Derek opened the door as Stiles put on a pot of coffee. Derek figured he needed the pick me up. It was barely 8 am and they had been up late.

Stiles braced himself for more devastation and betrayal as he opened the door to his once upon a time love.

...


	6. I Like Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, it's been too long. My bad loves, my bad.  
> Obv the chap title is a song i listen to when I write.  
> I'm nearing some plot now.....lmk what you would like to seee.... I love feedback.  
> hugs <3

Lydia sashayed up the stairs with the boys following her, like they should be. She had a mission. These boys, these small, insignificant boys had become her family. They mattered, unfortunately. Unfortunately, because they were always at death's door, she felt it.  
Lydia tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and braced herself for the upcoming moment of truth. She reached Stiles' room, and sat primly on the edge on the bed and crossed her legs. She waited patiently for them to follow.  
"Well, hello? I'm here to talk, let's talk." She exclaimed.  
Stiles and Derek shared a look.  
"Okay…." Stiles said with hesitation and sat on the chair near the bed.  
Lydia took a breath and decided to be honest with them.  
"The fact that it took this long for you two to get together is, discouraging, to be brief. You are obviously not very intuitive, and that's disheartening. But, you did figure it out eventually. So, well done." Lydia said reluctantly with a sigh.  
Stiles and Derek shared a look.  
"Right, then. Good. Let us move on. I am assuming from the available data that Scott is taking this news poorly, on top of the death of that chimera and your newly found powers." Stiles narrowed his eyes as she spoke. "Yes, yes, I'm aware obviously. I'm here to tell you that I'm on your side in this. Scott, well, he's been an unfortunate representation of his nature lately. He's a werewolf not Ghandi. So, what do you want my roll to be in this?" Lydia finished her tirade with finesse and waited patiently for an answer.  
Stiles glanced at Derek, dumbfounded.

"Uh, wow…. Okay…you knew about me and Derek?" Stiles finally asked  
"Of course that’s what you got out of this, yes obviously. You two have sexual tension through the roof for ages. Accept it, move on." Lydia responded quickly.  
"Okay….. Well…maybe pretend to be on Scott's side and report back?" Stiles suggested .  
Lydia sighed loudly and switched her primly crossed legs, " Really? Very obvious but maybe just obvious enough. Fine, it's something, I'll do it."  
"You're the apple of my eye my redheaded queen" Stiles gushed.  
Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him closer with a growl.  
"Down boy," Lydia said, "he's all yours" 

A loud vibration broke their banter with the slice of reality.  
"Yea," Derek said abruptly into the phone.  
Stiles and Lydia heard the noise of panic over the phone, but had no supernatural hearing to determine the words behind the noise.  
Derek grunted and closed his eyes, " Yea, yea, on my way."  
Stiles turned to Derek expectantly.  
"There is an unnatural fire in the woods, some dead animals. Isaac was scouting the perimeter. It doesn’t look good. I have to go." Derek explained.  
Before Derek could rise, his phone rang again.  
"Hello….yes. Okay." Derek hung up.  
"The sheriff just called, there has been another unexplained death, 29 year old died from natural causes downtown." Derek ran a hand over his face.  
"I'll see you later." He kissed Stiles on the forehead and left the bedroom.

"Well that sounds not ominous at all." Stiles joked  
"There is more than ever before." Lydia said ominously with a glazed look in her eyes. "Fire is life and life is death." Lydia was clearly not in the bedroom anymore.  
Stiles noticed the dark bags under her eyes.  
"Oh fuck" Stiles added. Lydia seemed to come back to herself in that moment.  
She grabbed Stiles' hand. "I will go to Scott and do as planned. You're on the right path, I do know that Stiles. We will conquer all"  
Stiles pulled her into a hug, inhaling her cherry, vanilla scent. "Thank you Lydia."  
After Lydia left, Stiles spent his time researching random deaths and practicing his powers.  
He had a feeling he would need them. 

_____________________________________  
In the forests of Beacon Hills:  
Crickets. The constant crick crick click of a swarm of crickets, of nature, of earth. The sound pounded on, after the silence from a storm.  
The green of the forest surrounded her, the smell of the earth in her mind. The feel of dirt under her skin. She felt reborn.  
Phoenix brushed her charred hands on her pants with a manic feeling building in her being.  
She felt like giggling for the first time since her parents were massacred. So she did. She laid on the floor of the forest, full of soot and ash, and just laughed. When Phoenix was done, she rolled around in her accomplishments and stood with her purpose fueling her emotions.  
"You will feel my rage, my rage will fuel my fire, and fire is me. I am my rage. My fire is your downfall." She screamed to the sky.  
She walked off into the darkness and disappeared.  
_______________________________________  
Somewhere in Beacon Hills a person grasped their chest and did not wake again....


	7. These days

John exited his patrol car with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Another death. Another seemingly innocent death that was more then it seemed. He internally cursed and blessed his son for making life so complicated but so much clearer. There were too many unexplained deaths and now it made sense. Even if unexplained, at least there is something, someone, somewhere. It made police work harder but better… and worse. John sighed and walked up to the house he was called to.  
They cordoned off the crime scene just in case, a young man, 29 died for no reason. No blood, no forced entry, he just died. Hopefully the science side of police work can help and if not maybe his son. If it's that kind of crime scene.  
He fervently hoped it wasn’t that kind of crime scene. But deep down, he knew it was.  
John walked towards the house and as he was a shadow came towards him. He braced himself for impact and a fight. He was on edge. It was Derek, in fresh clothes, from the forest. John knew what that meant even if he wished he didn’t. Derek was special, Derek was other. Nothing in life changed except knowledge. And now John knew. Derek seemed to shake himself, as if to get settled in this skin. John dismissed the thought.  
"I don’t know anything yet." John stated  
"I know, I'm scenting. I'll let you know." Derek replied.  
John sighed in agreement. He just wanted crimes solved, his son safe and happy. Derek was in the same mind.  
As they strolled up to the house, Derek paused.  
"Smoke." Derek stated.  
"Smoke…..?" John asked  
"Mhm" Derek confirmed noncommittally.  
John had to reel in his own emotions to not slap the boy on the head for his vague, one word answers.  
"I'm open to more information or more words at any point in time here. Use some bigger words Derek." John stated succinctly.  
Derek nodded in agreement, no words.  
Great, no words, his son was full of words and Derek had none. Great match, it really was.

"I smell smoke, and…cedar?" Derek said questioning.  
John sighed internally, "Like a fire or like a cigarette?" John asked, with no clue to what Derek was getting at.  
"Way bigger than a cigarette." Derek said, unconcerned by the ignorance of the sheriff.  
Derek tilted his head like a bloodhound, or a puppy, and grunted like one. Looking concerned.  
"Huh." Derek exclaimed, confused.  
"What now." John questioned.  
Derek spent a few minutes sniffing or whatever his kind did, before answering.  
"It's…well….odd." Derek stated  
John sighed, "Obviously its odd Derek, a 29 year old died from natural causes, I need more than that for a warrant."  
"No it's…. More…it smells like forest smoke but nothing close to here. It smells like there was a fire close by, or like it carried here. But that's not it either." Derek concluded.  
"Helpful but not." John stated feeling frustrated.  
"It is though. There was a small forest fire about 10 miles from here" Derek said  
"Okay so that explains that…" John stated.  
"No. it doesn’t. it wouldn’t carry this far this quickly like that. Derek said.  
John ran a hand through his hair.  
"You could have just said that" John concluded,  
"No, it's….. Very, very discrete. I highly doubt anyone but an alpha could detect. " Derek explained  
"But you're not an alpha?" John inquired.  
"No. Not anymore." Derek replied.  
"Let's, uh. Explore then." John walked into the intact house hoping for answers.  
Derek followed him into the roped off house. 

Dust drifted on the flood, but the house was in relatively good shape. Clean, fresh smelling, clean dishes. But, dust floated from the light fixtures and the doorway. John searched the house and came up empty. No signs of struggle, no point of entry. He was coming up blank. So he turned to his trusty werewolf with questions.

"House is clean. No extreme alcohol use. No extreme emotions. I'm getting some brief fighting, some vague hints of discontent. Mostly lust or passion. They were happy. Probably not a love fight gone wrong. I also don't smell anyone other then the deceased and his spouse. Maybe ask the husband what his partner was up to. But other than fire scent, I'm out of ideas. " Derek concluded.

"If this was supernatural would you be able to scent that?" John asked, trying to cover his bases.

"Yes." he hesitated "But there are supernatural beings that can hide their scent." Derek added

John took his time in the crime scene and then led Derek out. In the driveway there was an unexpected but predictable person.

"Was it Stiles?" He asked

John and Derek both tensed with anger.  
"No Scott, contrary to your bizarre belief's Stiles is not murdering people." Derek said with anger.  
"Right, sure, we're protecting murderer's now?" Scott asked.  
"I don’t know any murderers here Scott, do you?" John added to diffuse the situation.  
Scott seemed to stumble a bit, " Uhm, no," Scott glanced at Derek, " I guess not, not really, maybe. I don't know?"  
Derek wanted to rip Scott's head off, "Go home" Derek grumbled. "You are done here."  
Scott hesitated a bit.  
"Are you guys sure this isn’t Stiles…. It's just… he's powerful now and suddenly people are dying. I'm here for him as always but I'm concerned." Scott pressed.  
Derek growled out loud and had to hide his claws in the face of this inferior opponent.  
"It is not Stiles" Derek ground out.  
"Okay," Scot agreed, "If you say so." Scott reluctantly agreed.  
Between John and Derek, Scott left. Reluctant to start a fight.  
Somehow the win seemed futile, or like more was to come…  
More was to come, as it always would. 

_____________________________________________________  
Phoenix spread her wings in a motel nearby to the objects of her goals. She had the dirt and soot still covering her naked body and decided to finally wash it away. Regardless of the fresh shower, she felt free and vindicated for the first time ever.  
So many years ago, these people had murdered her family and she knew she would have justice. But for today, she could just be a girl. Maybe a girl who goes clubbing. Maybe a girl who just gets to live, because that's all she knew how to do.


	8. HURT SOMEBODY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM, DUM DUM

Scott paced up and down his bedroom in his mother's house, fuming with anger.  
"It has to be Stiles, how many supernatural beings could be doing this." Scott stated without asking  
Kyra had learned to keep her mouth shut lately, but she felt she had to say something, "I mean, Scott, literally anything could be doing this? Why do you think its Stiles?" 

Scott continued to pace and threw up his hands in frustration, "He's done this before, as the kitsune, it makes sense."   
Kyra rolled her eyes, "He was the kitsune, that wasn’t Stiles. You're saying that your best friend, on his own accord is murdering random people for fun…. That’s a big leap Scott…."

"YOU DON’T GET IT!!!! YOU DON’T GET WHO HE COULD BE, WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF" Scott screamed.  
"Fine, I don’t get it, and I don’t get you apparently either. Good bye Scott." Kyra stomped out of Scott's room, and left the house.

Scott felt more angry then he ever has before, and he picked up his phone to make a call.

______________________________________________________________________  
Derek came back from the scene with the Sherriff hoping to see Stiles. He found Stiles in his bedroom, hair mused, and muttering to himself. Derek decided to stand in the doorway and watch Stiles in his element. Stiles was mouthing words under his breath, hands shaking. As Derek watched, Stiles levitated his dense math book about 5 feet in the air before letting it drift back to his desk. 

Derek couldn't wait anymore. He walked with purpose, with intention and picked Stiles up out of the computer chair and threw him onto the bed.

Stiles flailed with the assault. "Oh shit, aggressive wolf," Stiles said breathless. "Hi there".  
"Hi, there." Derek grumbled, staring down at the boy on the bed.  
"You like what you see?" Stiles asked, lifting his shirt up and tilting his head to expose his neck.  
"Mhmm." Derek responded, moving forward.  
Derek had never had a partner who really knew him, could tease him. So he decided to let it all out to play, be himself, see what Stiles could handle. He shook the change from man to wolf on to himself and let his eyes glow.  
Stiles let out a manly squeak.   
Derek scented the change in air from pleased to desperate, and hummed at the response to his wolf side.  
"You're delicious. But I need to tell you something before we get….distracted…" Derek rubbed his face to bring himself back to reality.  
Stiles paused in disrobing, and paused, "What happened?"  
Derek sighed and sat at the end of the bed, "Scott came by the scene."  
Stiles visibly deflated at the information, "Oh yea, I'm guessing it's all my fault somehow?"  
"Sort of" Derek acknowledged, "He thought it was, we tried to convince him otherwise. I'm worried Stiles. Unfortunately, with Scott being an alpha, even though I most likely could take him in a fight, it wouldn’t be easy, or fun." Derek admitted. "He is very unexperienced, but raw, true alpha strength is powerful, and may be more then I can handle. I need to protect you. I think we should figure something out."

Stiles nodded, "I get it."   
"Okay, enough real life. Let me kiss you now." Derek moved closer to the half-naked boy in the bed.   
"I'm all your's wolf-man. Let me see the real you." Stiles agreed  
"Ah Stiles, it's not the real me, I'm just me, you make me the real me." Derek admitted with fervor, heat in his eyes.   
Derek shifted, letting his wolf out to play.  
"You're so poetic, my-wolf. Not forget kissing, fuck me." Stiles whispered as he launched himself at the half shifted were-wolf.  
Derek growled, "MM my pleasure." Derek crawled down the lean boy's body, kissing and licking, nipping at his skin until it pinked up.  
His chest rumbled in pleasure at the color Stiles' skin turned, "Mine, all mine."  
"Yes," Stiles moaned in response. "All yours."  
Derek worked up and down Stiles' reddening body with a passion Stiles had never known. He felt owned, possessed, cherished. Derek was sneaking towards Stiles' pelvis so slow Stiles was writhing with need. He tilted his hips up to met with no friction or pleasure.   
"Der, please." Stiles begged.  
"Please what…." Derek asked, in between biting his hips.  
"Please, more…"Stiles moaned again, rolling his hips again, futilely. 

Derek slid his large hand over Stiles' body, down until he reached the dip in his back, and ran his fingers along Stiles' crack, dipping in a finger towards his hole in teasing pleasure.  
"Bahhhh Derek pleaseeee." Stiles continued to beg   
"Please what…." Derek asked again  
"Please fuck me, please stop teasing me." Stiles moaned  
Derek ignored the request, and continued to tease Stiles with more.  
"How's this…." Derek wrapped his mouth, without fangs, around Stiles' length.   
Stiles muffled a scream and shoved his hips up so hard Derek was pushed backwards.  
"Ah ah ah, no baby." Derek took control back with a strong hand, pinning Stiles' hips down, "Mine." 

Stiles was reaching the end of his ability to wait, warmth flooded his veins, a familiar buzzing flooded his head and strength filled his body,

"No! Mine." He flipped Derek over and straddled him, dicks rubbing together as his dove into a warm mouth with hot kisses.   
"How…," Derek started, "How did you do that, I was using all my strength…."   
"Don’t know, don’t care" Stiles continued to grind down on Derek, seeking an orgasm. Desperate. His mind was foggy, unclear and reality was far away.  
He flipped Derek again, with unimaginable strength until Derek was stomach down on the bed.  
He heard Derek groaned desperately into a pillow, as his claws pierced the comforter on the bed.  
"What, stiles, what….hmghhh." Derek lost his small use of words.  
Stiles had lost all sense of reason, his thoughts in a tangle. "You’re mine, and I am yours."  
Stiles' eyes turned white, a glow flowing into the room, highlighting shadows. The windows morphed into huge portals, the floor changed into a mossy forest. He turned his full energy towards the open, vulnerable wolf in front of him and slowly, licked and nibbled in turn. His goal was to return the favor of extreme pleasure.  
He licked into the wolf, teasing his edges, using his fingers to drag him deeper.  
Derek was flailing, comforter torn to pieces. The lamp fell off the bedside table and shattered.  
Stiles saw none of it. He was focused. Derek was close, getting closer.  
Stiles felt heat rising in his body and the power went to stopping Derek's orgasm abruptly.  
Derek screamed into a pillow, roar diffused with Stiles wielding power over him, power that was untamed and unknown. 

Stiles didn’t stop, couldn't stop. He felt it all, Derek's pleasure, the way it stopped and crested, flowed into Stiles, giving him more power, he took this and made it his own, channeled it.   
He finished torturing the writhing were-wolf from this direction and flipped the body below him with his mind.  
"MINE" He dove in, torturing the front of the man he loved. Licking and sucking as Derek crested towards orgasm again.  
"NO! MINE!" He grabbed that orgasm out of the air, leaving the wolf on the edge again.   
Derek could barely form words with desperation, "Sti, wha.. Pleas.." He moaned as he edged closer again. He was fully shifted, claws and fangs out. Derek's glowing eyes matching Stiles' white glow, filling the room with eerie shadows that moved with each blink.  
"Mhmmmine" Stiles mumbled, mouth full, licking the seam of the place that was so deprived of release.  
Derek shuddered again, feeling a sense of a very intense orgasm that was again, taken.  
Stiles hand was closed in a fist. As if he had grabbed the desperate release from his body through the air.   
Stiles shivered, and convulsed, fist still closed. His eyes opened, and shifted from white to purple.   
Stiles seemed to have reached his own limit and lifted his body up just to plunge himself down on the very volatile were-wolf.  
Derek seemed to freeze, motionless. A silent scream on his mouth as Stiles sunk down balls to balls.   
Before Stiles could move, another wave washed over him, fist clenched over Derek as he prevented orgasm.  
"uh nuh, wolf, you will feel more pleasure this way," Stiles explained, sounding powerful with his eyes glowing perfect.  
"You want to protect me, and I want to protect you, I will give you this." Stiles paused to explain.  
Then he started moving on Derek. As he moved, a full glow encompassed his body. This glow flooded into Derek and both of them were encased in light.  
Derek looked up in awe, between the haze of his lust and want. This boy was powerful.  
He lifted his hips up and felt the fissure of energy as Stiles peaked on an orgasm. The strength of Stiles' pleasure flowed into Derek, along with the power of Derek's denied orgasms.   
He felt the most intense pleasure imaginable, as he gazed up, Stiles was glowing a bright purple, writhing on Derek where they were connected, and making his extreme enjoyment clear. 

Suddenly, Derek felt an electric jolt as Stiles came, shocking his body, causing the build up to reach a peak and then some. He was shot across the room with the force, shivering with his own orgasm, and too shocked to move as he made a hole in the wall with his body.

 

Derek opened his glowing red eyes when Stiles was sobbing over his body…


End file.
